


Ebony Hearts

by i_am_a_yurtle



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Dirty Jokes, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, This is Alastor x Oc, and basically a self-insert, but i put in my oc, come on guys, sexy fun times, this is entirely self-indulgent, what else did you expect from angel?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_yurtle/pseuds/i_am_a_yurtle
Summary: Tired of Hell, friendly, but closed-off Evalyn wants to redeem herself. And what better place to do that than the Hazbin Hotel?! She sparks quick friendships with everyone. But the one with The Radio Demon is different. The tense conversations against a wall. Cold hands on her thigh. Being too close for comfort.She's terrified of him.And he loves how much she is.
Relationships: Alastor/OC, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darlings!  
> This is my first ever fanfic! I'm super excited to share my ideas and such!  
> This is kinda longer than I expected, but it's just a test to see what feels better.
> 
> (I'm sorry if there are typos and errors; I try to go over my work, but somethings just slip past my eye.)

Looking up at the chaotic, sickly pink building, Evalyn began picking at the skin around her thumbs. Just looking at the place made her fidgety. Levels were marked out by the uneven architecture-- walls jutting out farther than the floor below it. A carousel tilted precariously out of the side of a wall near the top of the building; the front half of a passenger ship stuck out from a lower roof below the carousel. The very top of the building held a pink, glowing neon sign, reading: “HAZBIN HOTEL”. Evalyn’s anxiety flared looking at the sign; the young lady had called it the “Happy Hotel”. _What if I’m at the wrong place?_

Swallowing her fear, she rapped her knuckles on the wood of the door. The doors’ pink glass windows were arranged to look like apples. She did have to appreciate the creativeness of Hell’s princess. A shadow appeared on the other side of the door. _Someone is inside- hopefully it’s her._ Charlie Magne opened the door with a cheerful smile. “Hi! Can I help you?” Her golden curls fell down her back in waves, and her plump cheeks were bright pink. She wore a simple white dress shirt, with black pants, and a black bow tie. Practically- no, it _was_ \-- the same she wore at the interview.

_She’s gorgeous._

Evalyn felt her pale cheeks heat up, and she clasped her arm behind her back. “Um, hi. Is … is this the Happy Hotel?”

“Well, Hazbin Hotel, now. But yes, this is the place,” Charlie nodded.

“Um, can I come inside? I guess I wanna know about this place,” Evalyn smiled sheepishly.

“Oh my gosh, yes!” Charlie cried out, startling Evalyn. She held the door open wider and ushered Evalyn inside the Hotel. The pink hallways were lined with portraits and photos of events and similar things. In one, a small Charlie rested in her mother’s lap, while in another, she stood with her arm around a girl with gray hair-- that looked to be about the same age. Across the hall, a few other demons were lounging around in the foyer. The same gray-haired girl from the photo sat cross-legged on the floor, her face scrunched in concentration as she read a book. A gray cat-looking demon slumped over the concierge’s desk/bar, with a half filled bottle of cheap booze in hand, looking rather bored. The porn star mentioned in the interview Angel Dust was sprawled lazily on a sofa, his eyes closed, and soft snores coming from him.

And then there was him. The Radio Demon. He was sitting in an armchair, one leg over the other, next to a side table with a pink lamp and a small radio, playing soft jazz. His eyes were closed, showing off his red eyelids, and red tufts of hair fell over his forehead. His foot lightly tapped the floor to the beat of the music, his hands clasped in his lap. The dangerous demon looked so strange to not be terrifying. Evalyn’s heart stopped for a second seeing him there-- panic spreading throughout her body. But she swallowed and tore her eyes back to Charlie.

Charlie was as giddy as a schoolgirl, and practically oozed with excitement. “I’m so excited you’re here! I was worried that after the interview on TV nobody would come!” Her tone was suddenly shameful and nervous. “Is that why you’re here? Because you saw the interview?”

Remembering that newscast made Evalyn cringe internally. Not only did Charlie sing on public television, but she had been ridiculed and mocked for her rehabilitation idea and Angel Dust’s involvement with the Turf Wars. Evalyn felt horrible for Charlie; she knew exactly what it was like to try so hard to support something that seemed ridiculous.

“Um, yeah, kinda, I guess,” Evalyn shrugged, stuffing her hands into her sweater pockets. “Sorry about what happened; that looked … uncomfortable.”

“Yeah ….” Charlie sighed, but quickly brightened up. “But anyway, what brings you here?”

“I guess I just wanna know what you do here … Kinda wanna … ‘rehabilitate’ myself, I guess.” At Evalyn’s words, the porn star fell off the couch, the gray girl suddenly shut her book, the demon at the counter choked on his booze, and began hacking, and the Radio Demon’s eyes shot open with a pop of static, shooting right to Evalyn. The sudden, unwanted attention made Evalyn’s face burn and her fingers tingle. Her heart hammered against her chest, and her temples began throbbing dully. _No, not now, stop it._

Charlie pressed her cheeks against her face with her hands, her mouth in a squished, sweet smile; her eyes sparkled with excitement. “Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh--”

The grey girl hopped up, and rushed over to the two of them. “Calm down, hun!” She turned to Evalyn and gave her a small smile. “Hi, I’m Vaggie. I help run the hotel.” Another blush.

_She’s pretty, too._

“Nice to meet you. I’m Evalyn.”

“Why don’t you come and sit down? We can talk in there,” Vaggie ushered her into the foyer. She felt more nervous and exposed there-- with a porn star staring at her in shock, and The Radio Demon eyeing her with his sharp-toothed, yellow smile. The sound of radio static was softly emitted from … himself? She could faintly hear herself saying ‘I’m Evalyn’ amidst the static, and it gave her chills.

Vaggie pulled a stool out, Evalyn sat down, then Vaggie did the same on a separate stool. Charlie sat on the other side of Evalyn, obviously still overjoyed. “So,” Vaggie started, “What’d you like to know?”

Evalyn looked down and picked at her thumb. What _did_ she want to know? “Um … is there a required amount of time I have to stay here?”

“Well, because this is an ‘experiment’ of sorts, we don’t really know how long it would take for someone to redeem them self,” Vaggie chuckled shyly. “ However, we highly recommend that you stay till you’re redeemed.”

“Are there any … tests or … experiments or something?” Evalyn nervously asked. The thought of being poked and prodded with tools rubbed her the wrong way.

“Oh, goodness, no!” Charlie laughed. “All we do is enforce and recommend good behavior. We do behavioral checks to make sure you’re improving. We may be in Hell, but we’re not _that_ evil!” Evalyn could feel the Radio Demon’s crimson eyes digging into the back of her skull, making the base of her horns tingle. _Evil_. That’s what he was; Charlie might’ve been the closest thing to ‘pure’ in Hell, but he was not. If anyone was truly evil in Hell, it was him.

“This feels like a worthless question, but I work evenings and late at night, so I probably wouldn’t be around very much, especially since I rest during the day. Is that okay?” Evalyn thought about the six hour shift she had in an hour, and had to force back a yawn.

“What do you work as?” Vaggie questioned.

“Um … I’m a dancer and singer for The Speakeasy,” Evalyn answered a bit shamefully.

The Speakeasy was Hell’s Number One club; everyone went there-- or at least, everyone important-- even Lucifer himself had visited. It was run by Valentino-- owner of Porn Studios, and a full-out creep.

How Evalyn got a job at that club, she didn’t even know. She started out as a server for some old, rinky-dink bar at the edge of the city; she worked there for two years, just to pay the bills, nothing serious. The owner was a grumpy tortoise-like demon, who didn’t bother to stomp out his cigarette when he was done with them and got infinitely too close for comfort. One day, they were in a trashy, one-story building. Next, they were in one of the biggest complexes in the city, changing their services from room temperature beers to porn services. Evalyn and a few other servers speculated that the boss made some type of deal with Valentino.

Evalyn refused to do any other service besides serving drinks, despite the boss’s offers of raises and bonuses. “Yer’ one a’ tha’ most wanted here,” he pleaded while stalking her around the tables. “You’ll haveta’ give it to them sometime.” While trying to evade him, she noticed how the men stared at her-- well, stared at her ass and tits, not her face. It disgusted her.

Later that same week, she was offered a job at The Speakeasy. “You’ll work as an entertainer,” the wolf-looking man said. He explained that she wouldn’t have to provide “services”, but that she had to be “something to watch”. Reluctantly, she agreed; it’d pay for the rent, with extra money left over for groceries. She had been working there for two decades-- becoming one of the most popular entertainers there.

And, she wasn’t actually a “dancer”. She was a pole dancer, and occasionally a singer-- if she was paid enough.

“I knew I’d seen you somewhere before!” Angel Dust cried out, shooting up from his comfortable position on the couch. “I’ve seen ya’ ‘round that place every once ‘n’ awhile. People pay ya’ big bucks. Yer’ good at yer’ job, too. ‘N fact, y’ got me hard once ‘r’ twice.” Evalyn’s stomach twisted in a knot, and she looked at her knees, her face sizzling with the heat of embarrassment.

“What the _fuck_ , Angel?” Vaggie snapped.

“Was that really necessary?” The Radio Demon asked, solemnly. His voice was closer than Evalyn expected, but, somehow, she didn’t jump. The static pops in his voice made Evalyn’s skin crawl. She felt a soft, cool breeze on the back of her neck, and wasn’t sure whether it was a draft or his breath. Swallowing, she reluctantly turned around in the stool.

He was right in front of her, towering over her, with that skin-crawling smile. Without even thinking, he gently held her hand and placed a small peck on her knuckles. _At this rate_ , she thought, _if I blush anymore, I’ll permanently be a red tomato_.

“Pleasure to meet you, darling!” He said, dropping her hand, as he held his own behind his back. “The name’s Alastor.” Alastor. He had a name?? It was an odd name, yes, but a name all the same. She couldn’t ever imagine someone as vile as him having a name. “Evalyn,” she answered quietly, her blush remaining. “My dear, just ignore Angel over there,” Alastor scoffed at the pornstar. “He has no sense of manners.”

“ANYWAY,” Vaggie interrupted pulling Evalyn back to her attention. “Yes, it’ll be alright if you’re gone for your job. But, you’ll just have to be around for the check-ups and paydays.”

“No, no, no,” Alastor laughed, “a pretty young lady like you doesn’t need to pay for hospitality.”

Evalyn could see the worry on Vaggie’s face. _They must really be low on money._ “No, really, I would be able to pay for a room; I have money.”

“I’m sure you do,” Alastor’s wide smile was now a closed one. “But please, I _insist_.” That shut up Evalyn; she didn’t want to urk him.

She itched the back of her neck. “I should probably get going. My shift starts soon.”

She stood and made her way to the door, the three demons following closely behind her. “Well, that’s okay!” Charlie chirped in. “Just come on back if you have anymore questions!”

“Don’t worry,” Evalyn smiled softly, “I’ll come back.” Alastor opened the door for her. Vaggie and Charlie waved her goodbye as she walked outside.

“Come again soon, darling,” Alastor’s voice was smooth and low, sending chills down her spine. She nodded at him, giving a sort-of unsure smile, and walked away. Even down the street, she still could feel his eyes on her back and neck.


	2. Character Study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that you guys don't know about my Oc!! So I'll give her a quick little character study.

Name: Evalyn (obviously)

Born: 13/05/1910

Died: 13/10/1935

Cause of death: It's not my business to tell. 

Height: 5'5" / 167.64 cm

Weight: 135 lbs / 61 kg

Hair: Black; about mid-bicep length

Eyes: Gray

Other: 4" horns; secrets, you'll have to wait and see. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Clothes: More modern stuff, or her performance suits.

Likes: Coffee, French Martinis, reading, painting, rain, her "me-time"

Hates: Rap or heavy metal music, rum, blushing, Valentino, being anxious, the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll post another chapter soon, but with school and life, the release date won't be certain.  
> Because I'm new here, suggestions, comments, and criticism is welcome!  
> Till next time!


End file.
